


Winter Confession

by temporary_1_9



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporary_1_9/pseuds/temporary_1_9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Winter Confession

Maths was something Virgil had always struggled with. The stress university gave him made his performance in class a lot worse. And so that was why Virgil got himself a tutor. 

It had been a chilly afternoon when Virgil was walking home when he saw a sign. It was simple yet elegant. Someone named Logan Crofters was willing to help tutor anyone who needed help.

Virgil tore a small slip at the bottom of the sign containing all of Logan’s information. When he got home, however, it took Virgil ages to actually punch in the number and call Logan. After an hour of going back-and-forth with himself, Virgil decided to text the man instead.

Virgil then took his time to write a message that he deemed perfect. It needed to be polite and formal, but not too much. What if Logan was formal? Perhaps more informal? 

Virgil: Hello, Mr Crofters. I have noticed that you are able to tutor those who need help with schoolwork. Are you still available?  
\- Virgil Sanders

Almost immediately, Logan replied. 

Unknown: Greetings, Mister Sanders. I am available to tutor on Wednesday afternoons and in the weekends. What suits you best?  
\- Logan Crofters 

Virgil slumped down onto his couch, wondering. For Virgil, weekends were a better time, as he had no commitments.

Me: Would Saturday afternoon be convenient?

Once the pair had organised the times, Virgil crawled into bed, something he had been waiting all day to do.

The next day was a Saturday, so Virgil cleaned up his apartment. Even though his apartment was almost sparkling, Virgil wanted to make sure. 

When he heard a knock at the door, Virgil rushed to open it. A man stood at the doorway with a dark blue button-up, a tie and some glasses. Virgil guessed it was Logan.

“Greetings, are you Virgil Sanders?”  
“Y-yes, come in.”

Logan slipped off his shoes before placing them in a small corner where they could not be tripped on. Virgil led the way to his bedroom, and gave Logan a seat to sit on next to Virgil’s. After he placed all his papers o the mahogany desk Virgil owned, Logan began asking Virgil what help he needed. 

For the next hour, the pair worked on Virgil’s homework; Logan explained the formulas and what they did. Once the session was up, Virgil places a wad of cash in Logan’s hand as payment. 

Every Saturday for a year, Virgil was taught by Logan. His parents, Patton and Roman Sanders, would give him an allowance for the tutoring. It made Virgil feel guilty that they were giving him money, but it helped improve his marks and helped secure his future.

Slowly, the two men began meeting each other outside of tutoring hours. Logan would take Virgil to his favourite coffee shop, where they would drink black coffee and ponder over maths problems or schoolwork in general. 

It was near the end of the year when Virgil realised that he liked Logan. And not just in a platonic way. Virgil realised his feelings for Logan when they were at the coffee shop. The two had been debating about what kind of government would the world benefit from. Virgil hadn’t realised that he had been staring at Logan, watching in awe his movements, his lips, the way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Are you okay, Virgil? You look distracted.” Logan asked.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Virgil replied, hoping Logan would not notice him staring. 

Logan hummed. He knew something was up with Virgil, but wasn’t sure what. Instead if prying further, he kept drinking his coffee. 

Once Logan had payed for their coffee, the pair walked out into the summer’s harsh heat. Despite the fact it was summer, Virgil always insisted on wearing his black and purple patched hoodie. 

Logan led the way to a park. It was Logan’s favourite park as it contained some of the most breathtaking flowers. And, as a bonus, almost no one went other than Logan.

“So, Virgil. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Logan began.

Those words made Virgil freeze. Did Logan notice his crush on Logan? Did he do something to anger him? Virgil went through any possible situations where Virgil could have angered Logan.

“So, as you know, I’m not the best with feelings,” Logan stated, picking flowers from the bush he stood near. “I’m more of a logical person. I look at life in a logical sense, and I don’t have time for feelings. Logic is my nickname after all. But I do know one thing: I am experiencing romantic feelings for you.”

It was as if someone had punched Virgil in the stomach. But in a good way. He felt his face go red and his heart banged around his ribcage.

“I-uh-uhm w-well you... you see-“

Logan held up a hand. “I know that you probably don’t experience those same emotions, but that’s okay. If you want, you can find another person to tutor you if you feel as though I will not be professional enough.”

Annoyed at himself for losing his composure, Virgil did the first impulsive thought that came into his mind. Virgil grabbed the front of Logan’s shirt, gripping the tie, and pressed his lips to Logan’s. Logan let out a noise of surprise before hesitantly kissing back. After what seemed like hours, Virgil pulled away from Logan. He was smiling, almost grinning, before he realised what he had done.

“Oh, s-sorry I didn’t... I didn’t think that through.”

It was Logan’s turn to blush. He touched his lips before pulling Virgil back in.

“I enjoyed that.” He stated, a smile on his lips. 

For a moment, they just stood their, Virgil fiddling with his hoodie and Logan standing still, arms by his side. The two of them did not have much experience with dating. 

“So, does this mean we’re dating?” Virgil asked.

“If you wish to participate in a romantic courtship with me, I would be nothing less than pleased.” 

Virgil let a smile appear beneath his purple fringe. Hesitantly, Virgil raises his hand, hoping to hold hands with Logan. However Logan did not catch his signal, and instead raised an eyebrow at Virgil.

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

Virgil felt like hitting himself in the head. He shouldn’t of done that- now Logan was weirded out!

“I was asking if you wanted to hold hands...”

“Oh!” Logan exclaimed. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

“Well usually people just hold up their hand and the other will hold it.”

“How peculiar,” Logan mumbled. He took out a notebook and pencil out of his pocket. Why he had it was beyond Virgil. “I shall make note of it.”

Once he had finished, Logan held up his hand, refraining from commenting on anything. Virgil accepted it, slipping his hand into Logan’s. 

The two took a walk around town, looking through shop windows much to Logan’s annoyance. When the sun started to set, they decided to get back home. As they were doing so, they spotted an old sign. It was Logan’s sign for tutoring sessions. Only one piece had been ripped from the bottom - the on Virgil had taken. 

“I’m glad I took the courage to take that slip of paper,” Virgil smiled, leaning on Logan. “ Otherwise we may not have met.”

Logan smiled at Virgil in return before tugging his hand. 

“We should go home now,” Logan whispered. 

And so they did. As Logan dropped Virgil off to his apartment, the two stood at the doorway. 

“Thanks Logan, for everything. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Logan modded in confirmation. “I believe you shall.” 

Logan gave Virgil a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and walking down the corridor to the elevator.

“Good night, Virgil!”

“Good night, Logan.”


End file.
